


【诺俊】弃猫效应

by BHYUN7



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHYUN7/pseuds/BHYUN7
Summary: “被丢弃过一次的猫，再被人捡回来的话，会乖得不得了，因为害怕再次被丢。”
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 16





	【诺俊】弃猫效应

**Author's Note:**

> *发一点点试水的

>

“被丢弃过一次的猫，再被人捡回来的话，会乖得不得了，因为害怕再次被丢。”

>

李帝努回到家没看到仁俊，还以为他跑了。结果上了二楼走进给他准备的卧室才听到从卫生间传出来的哼咛声。或许是以为他不会这么早回来，就没有锁门。哼哼咛咛地声音听起来很抓心，李帝努也没多顾及就直接拉开了门。

屋里的景象倒是让他一愣——黄仁俊光着下身蹲在墙角，不小的注射器正插在他身后的花蕾中，上半身还穿着李帝努的T恤，领口很大被扭曲的姿势扯得露出了诱人的锁骨，脖子上的勒痕还很明显，小脸红扑扑的，咬着下唇，眼睛里都是水雾，倒是楚楚可怜。李帝努突然的闯入显然让他十分无措。不知道该藏住哪样物什的小人儿惶恐地仰视着他。

李帝努给了他一个微笑，心想这样乖巧的小宝贝怎么有人舍得丢掉。

他走过去，在一步的距离处蹲下身。一只手抚慰地给仁俊顺毛，一只手取下注射器后把他向怀里拥。注射器拔下的那一瞬，仁俊的手慌乱的扒上他的手臂，向前跪，后穴一点点地在吐水，顺着大腿根流向地面，可他还是用力地收缩不想让李帝努看到肮脏的画面，以至于身体都在颤抖，低着头不敢对视。

先在额头留下一个吻。“仁俊不必做这些的。”李帝努温柔地说，歪着头企图找到仁俊的视线，却只看到长长的睫毛低垂着。“抬头看着我。”命令式的话语一出，条件反射性地响应才算看到了他泛红的眼眶。

“我，我只是，”嘴唇微微开合，从喉咙里传出来细小的声音，倒像是刚会发出叫声的小猫，“我只是想……想……洗干净……”

李帝努又笑了，他低下头吻那张小小的嘴，用舌尖舔黄仁俊的唇珠、唇角，又撬开他牙关，舔舔虎牙再和另一个舌头纠缠起舞。手抚上他的腰撩起衣服下摆，顺着脊椎骨一路上行停在蝴蝶骨的沟壑。

后面的洞穴已经止不住的流水，黄仁俊的手推在李帝努的胸膛，身体不住地颤抖，眼眶里也堆满了泪水，他快要坚持不住了。可身前的人故意那般，不放开他，甚至另一种手走前路来到胸前凸起的小花苞，用手指轻轻掐揉。

终于喷射出来时，李帝努才放开他。黄仁俊不知是臊得还是被吻得连耳朵尖都是红的。揽过他把他的脑袋放置在左胸膛，又抚摸他的后颈，李帝努在他的耳边说:“仁俊很乖。”感觉到胸膛的衬衫有一些湿润，又吻了吻他的耳垂，“没关系仁俊。”

拉过一旁的毛巾把他下身擦干后，李帝努直接抱起他。脑袋藏在他的肩窝，光溜溜的腿和小细胳膊自觉地缠在他的腰胯和脖子。把手托在他的屁股上——看起来瘦小的人，屁股倒是很有肉感——软软地触感让李帝努感觉自己的下身正在着火。

把他放在床边坐好，李帝努弯下腰和他平视。

“饭吃了吗？”

黄仁俊摇摇头。

“那想吃什么？”

黄仁俊没回答，目光移向他的下身，又试探地抬头看他。

李帝努有些无奈，“先吃饭，阿姨在炖排骨，可以吗？”

黄仁俊有些失落地低下了头，倒像是李帝努在街头捡到他时那样。想起了助理几天前查到的关于他的信息，从小被挑选出来培养给万恶的资本主义消遣娱乐的小sub怕是以为自己做的不好。

“仁俊，”李帝努叹了口气，起身从衣柜里拿出来一条运动裤给他套上，“先吃饭，好好吃饭一会儿会有奖励给你。”

To be continued.....


End file.
